


In Between

by LippiLions19



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Hundred Years, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LippiLions19/pseuds/LippiLions19
Summary: What might have happened in between escaping Merrick's lab and Bookers exile at the Prospect of Whitby. (Plus a really short and sweet scene between Nicolo and Yusuf)...Not beta read. I wrote this instead of sleeping.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote quick when I should have been focusing on writing my Nicolo/Yusuf fic. I hope you like it. Not beta read so please, if you find any typo's or mistakes, let me know in the comments. 
> 
> <3

The car ride back to the mine was tense. No other word for it. The thrill of surviving another battle wore off quickly and the circumstances leading up to their capture quickly returned to the forefront of their minds. Everyone let out a sigh when they finally made it back, unloading from the car quickly and heading inside.

“We need to get rid of the car.”

The other four nod at Booker’s statement, though none move to do so. Nile watches Andy limp towards the back area she had claimed for herself, long before Nile was born, struggling to shed layers as she went. Sharing a look with the three men, Nile rolled her eyes and followed after her, bringing the bag of first aid supplies they had stopped for on their way. The other three all looked as though they had no idea where to even start with patching up their leader. It makes sense, none of them requiring medical aid since their first deaths. 

Andy is sat on her bed when Nile catches up with her, peeling her bloodied shirt carefully off of her gunshot wound and all the other wounds she had gotten over the course of the day. 

“Want some help?”

The withering glare that Andy sends her way is almost enough for Nile to run for the hills. When she tries to pull her shirt off over her head though her shoulder does not want to cooperate and she manages to get stuck with her shirt half on half off. Nile is quick to help her, pulling it the rest of the way off without torqueing her injured shoulder all that much. 

“Hurts,” Andy says almost as an offhand. Nile nods she supposes that it has been so long since Andy gained her immortality, that she would have to get used to the slow and uncomfortable process of healing again. “Thank you.”

Nile fixes her up silently, the little bit of field aid training she received before her last deployment still fresh in her mind. The doctor did well stitching up her gunshot wound and, luckily, none of the stitches had popped. The rest of her wounds were superficial, minor scratches and bruising on her arms and back. 

“Come on, we need to make sure that the boys aren't keeping Booker dead.” There was humor in Andy’s voice as she stood, pulling a new shirt out of a trunk in the corner. Nile glanced back towards the common area of the mine; mild worry in her mind though knowing that they would all be fine eventually stilled her worry.

The two women made their way back to the boys to find them sat round the table, Booker sat looking at the other two who had not stopped touching in some way since returning to the mine. All three look up when they hear Andy and Nile rejoin the main cavern. 

“Go clean yourselves up. Nile and I will get rid of the car.”

Joe stands quickly, Nicky taking a moment longer though not straying more than a foot away from his soul mate. Andy pulls them both in for a quick hug, Joe pressing a kiss to her forehead. Nile looked away, the affection she had for these people was growing, but there was no way her days of knowing them compared in any measure to the love that had grown between them over the centuries. 

Nile looked over at Booker who had not yet moved from his place, there was a deep weariness on his face, his two centuries showing in his eyes even when they did not show on his body. She went over to the table, sitting down in the chair beside him. She understood, in a way, why he had done it. Could imagine the pain of watching those she loved die while she could do nothing but watch. His story about his son, his youngest, who had passed hating him had pulled at her heart. That wasn't an excuse, but Nile could understand.

“Boys, behave till we get back.” Andy grabbed the keys and a jacket, and nodded her head at Nile. Nile sent a small smile at Booker, a bigger one at the boys, and followed their leader back out to the car. 

…

“Come mio amore, lets get clean,” Nicky murmured, pulling at Joe’s hand. Joe was not quick to budge, staring Booker down, who had returned to looking down at the table. “Come, you heard Andy.”

“Very well.” Joe allowed Nicky to pull them back to their own section of the mines, sending one last glare towards Booker who had finally stood from his place and was wandering off towards his own corner.

Joe took his time undressing Nicky, just as Nicky did him, checking him over for the damage he knew his love had sustained even if it had healed almost as quickly as it was done. He helped Nicolo wash the dried blood and gore out of his hair, pressing kisses to the back of his head as he carefully combed through the longer strands at the top. 

Clean and dressed, the pair retires to their bed. They don't speak for quite a while, they just look at each other and thank the universe that their time has not yet come. When they do speak it is only to reassure the other that they are alright, and they will figure out what to do with Booker when Andy and Nile return. With a kiss, Nicky turns round and presses back into Joe’s chest. They had been sleeping this way for nearly a thousand years, and neither could get a good rest without the other beside them. 

…

“We need to burn this one, normally it is enough to wipe it down and abandon it, but there is too much us here. Next time I’ll have the boys teach you how to wipe the GPS and remove the computer system. Drop me off at the car rental just the other side of the intersection here and I’ll get a new car. Then follow.” 

Andy and Nile take care of the car after disabling the GPS and tracking system on their new rental, making sure it burns hot enough to melt the frame, adding fuel as it is needed. They drive off, back towards the mines. Nile makes Andy stop off at a service station to get some more medical supplies, to begin their stockpile, and some food for themselves and the boys. 

“What will you do with Booker?” Nile asks, still a good twenty minutes away from the mine. 

“Exile for some number of years I imagine. It is all of our decision, though. Nicky and Joe may have other ideas; Joe likes to get creative sometimes. What do you think we should do? You are a part of this too.”

“I don’t think that it is my place. It wasn’t me that he turned in. I wasn't even one of you when he made his deal. If I hadn’t come for you, Merrick never would have known about me.”

“And we would all be his prisoners, his doctors guinea pigs till the end of time. You saved all of us, so you have a say.” Andy keeps her eyes on the road, but Nile can tell that she is paying more attention to the conversation than the empty country lane they were currently on. 

“I think that though his actions were misguided, his intentions really were to help find a way to end immortality. I think that he thinks that that is what you wanted, just the same as him. I am not sure what he was thinking when it came to Joe and Nicky, how he could consider taking them away from each other,” Nile muses. 

“Give it a few centuries. You’ll be sick of them too.” Andy laughs, proud of how well Nile seemed to have understood the situation. 

They talk about little things, places that Andy had been, places Nile wants to go. They stay away from the great fucking elephant sitting in their back seat, dutifully refusing to mention Andy’s new mortality.

Later, Nile and the boys will make it their mission to learn all of the procedures they can think of that might be necessary to save Andy’s life in the future.

…

“One hundred years from today, they’ll meet you here.” Andy looked over at Booker, he was studying the ground intently, hating what he was hearing, but knowing it could have been so much worse.

“Till then, you’re alone.”

“I hoped for less, but… I expected more.” His voice catches a bit, the price of one hundred lonely years, what would be one third of his lifetime by the end of his term, weighing heavily on his mind.

“Nile was going to let you off with an apology.” The both of them chuckle, thinking fondly of their newest member, their baby immortal.

“Just give her some time.”

“I'm going to miss you.” Andy knows, unless something serious changes, this is the last she will ever see her friend. Booker pulls her into a tight hug, mourning the loss of the friend he had known nearly his entire immortal life, terrified of the thought of existing in a world in which this incredible woman did not.

“Um… I wont see you again.” Booker has a hard time meeting Andy's eyes, the emotions within him nearly overwhelming his ability to remain composed.

“Have a little faith, Book.” With the final word, Andy bids her old friend goodbye, their last. 

Andy turns and walks towards the others, joining them on the stairs up off the riverside, leaving Booker alone to begin his one hundred year sentence. Book looked after them, the only people in the world who knew him, who would still be alive a hundred years from now, and felt his heart break again. The pain is reminiscent of when he lost his son’s. Losing this family of his, this band of immortal warriors, is a fair punishment for his betrayal. This he knows. So he will accept his fate, and in one hundred years he will be here, on the bank of the Thames and he will mourn the loss of Andromache the Scythian and pray that the others will have forgiven him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are adored!!!
> 
> <3


End file.
